El Vampiro
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Un poema de un libro parece saber prefectamente por lo que pasa el joven erizo, como si hubiera sido hecho para èl. Shadilver y Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

_**El Vampiro – Charles Baudelaire **_

_Tú que, como una cuchillada,_

_Has entrado en mi corazón quejumbroso;_

_Tú que, como una manada_

_De demonios, enloquecida y adornada, viniste,_

_De mi espíritu humillado_

_A hacer tu lecho y tu dominio:_

_-infame a quien estoy ligado_

_Como el forzado a la cadena,_

_Como el juego al jugador empedernido,_

_Como el borracho a la botella,_

_Como a los gusanos la carroña,_

_-¡Maldita, maldita seas!_

_He rogado a la rápida espada_

_Que conquiste mi libertad,_

_Y he dicho al pérfido veneno_

_Que socorra mi cobardía_

_¡Ay! El veneno y la espada_

_Me han desdeñado y me han dicho:_

_No eres digno de que te liberen_

_De tu maldita esclavitud,_

_¡Imbécil! –de su imperio_

_Si nuestros esfuerzos te libraran,_

_¡Tus besos resucitarían _

_El cadáver de tu vampiro! _

_**Las Flores del Mal – Spleen E Ideal**_

* * *

Nat: bien el poema pronto sabrán por que lo puse, o eso quiero creer es algo en lo que trabajo actualmente junto con el resto de mis fics (que son muchos) por ahora los dejo con la duda de que significara en un futuro esto


	2. Chapter 2

Un día más había iniciado para el joven plateado, sus orbes de color topacio se revelaron extrañamente temprano y se sintió dichoso de salir y sentir caer sobre sus púas el dulce rocío de la mañana, percibir el fragante aroma que recorría caminos y veredas aledañas al bosque, puedo ver los girasoles buscar a su amo el astro rey y escucho el hermoso trinar de las aves, dichoso era por haber gozado de aquel esplendor matinal y sintió pena por aquellos que no podían verlo y gozarlo.

Volvió a casa y se sentó al lado del gran ventanal que ahí existía, alargo su delicada mano y tomo el libro que sobre la mesa esperaba ser tocado por su amo, lo abrió en la pagina indicada por el separador y comenzó a leer mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno ligero, un pan tostado con mermelada hecha en casa y una taza de té.

Al medio día tomo una ducha y se preparo para salir, como ya era su costumbre saldría a patrullar y proteger la cuidad junto con sus nuevos amigos. Una vez listo abandono la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña para ir al sitio de siempre, la plaza de un diminuto pero pintoresco pueblo, ahí ya le espera un zorrito de dos colas parado cerca de su avión, de inmediato el joven plateado corrió a su encuentro regalando sonrisas a la gente del lugar y que ya le conocían, al llegar al lado del zorrito se saludaron para luego abordar el avión.

La cuidad quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos de viaje a pie, que bien podían ser acortados a la mitad corriendo, pero aquello era una gasto de valiosa energía que podría ser requerida más adelante, por esa razón usaba al zorrito como su vil chofer.

En cuanto llegaron bajaron cuidadosamente y se dirigieron al taller del joven inventor, donde ya todos esperaban.

-¡Silver!- gritaron al unisonó Amy y Cream lanzándose a abrazar al chico

-Hola Silv- susurro desde una esquina un echidna

-Hola todos- respondió con un leve sonrojo el joven

-Bueno, Sonic salió antes así que lo mejor es ir a alcanzarlo- comento a sus espaldas Tails

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo del lugar, como de costumbre Silver fue de los últimos ya que debía asegurarse que Cream volviera con su madre para evitar que algo malo le pasara haya afuera.

Afuera el joven plateado recorrió las alturas de la ciudad saltando de rascacielos en rascacielos, cosa sencilla con ayuda de sus poderes, aun que le resultaba divertido debía mantener a raya sus impulsos por jugar y suplantarlos por una enorme responsabilidad. Y era cierto, ahora era su deber cuidar de aquel sitio y eso pensaba hacer.

No muy lejos del más joven, otro igual a él le seguía de forma sigilosa ayudado por las sombras para usar de camuflaje, sus orbes sangrientos en el cuerpo del chico, le causaba cierta perversa fascinación aquel discreto juego del gato y el ratón, soltó una risita insonora al pensar en aquello, él, de color negro intenso como los gatos cazadores y el joven de color plata simulaba un ratón pequeño pero escurridizo. Absorto en su comparación no se dio cuenta de que dirección tomo el chico.

-Maldita sea- susurro para si chasqueando sus fauces

-¿Otra vez acosando niños, erizo pedófilo?- dijeron muy cerca de él

Le tomo una fracción de segundo reconocer la voz y otra dirigir su mirada al dueño de ella.

-Hola Sonic- su voz sedosa y seria como siempre

-Hola Shadow- respondió el héroe con una mirada reprobatoria

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta que mis ojos sigan a alguien que no seas tú?- cuestiono acercándose un poco

-No me gusta que sigas así a Silver- el chico no retrocedió

-¿Por qué?- ronroneo -¿Solo a ti te puedo acosar así?-

-No puedes acosar así a nadie- la voz de Sonic sonó como un leve rugido

-Admítelo faker te excitaba saber que te seguía- se acerco mas al joven azul – Sentir mi mirada en tu cuerpo, la sola idea de mis labios sobre los tuyos te prendía de inmediato-

En ese momento Sonic soltó un gemido ahogado en cuanto el aliento del otro le rozo el cuello, Shadow sonrió malicioso al escuchar aquello y se dio cuenta que deseaba más mucho más.

Sin piedad alguna lanzo de cara al azul contra la diminuta estructura que conectaba el edificio con la azotea (N.A: pardon me no se como se llama), el chico grito débilmente cuando su rostro y cuerpo impactaron contra el frio y granuloso cemento, antes de recuperarse una fuerte mano lo tomo de las púas y le obligo a descender un poco dejando su trasero al aire, Sonic de inmediato supo que pasaría ahí.

-Shadow…no aquí…por favor-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto jalando sus púas

-Aquí no- su voz se torno la mezcla de un gemido y un grito de dolor

-Cuanto lo siento pero…un amo no sigue ordenes del esclavo ¿verdad?-

Su cuerpo tembló con delicado placer al oír las palabras amo y esclavo, y se maldijo por haber dejado que Shadow supiera de aquella asquerosa parafilia que tenía.

-¿Qué se dice en estos casos Sonic?-

-Lo siento mucho amo- musito apretando los puños

-Buen chico, eso amerita un premio-

Sin previo aviso el miembro del mayor invadió el ya entrenado cuerpo del chico, que de inmediato permitió el escape de un quejido ante aquella intromisión, pero sabía en su interior que lo gozaba y le excitaba la rudeza con la que era tratado. Sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su hombría Shadow comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y tortuosa esperando el momento indicado para descargar toda su furia en su amante. Cosa que con ansias ya deseaba hacer.

Por su parte Sonic solo se limito a gemir en un tono apenas audible, pero a consciencia que Shad lo podía oír perfectamente deleitándose con aquellos bellos sonidos que el producía, pronto de aquel tono bajo fueron aumentando al sentir las envestidas mas bestiales y cada vez mas rápidas, que apoyadas por los arañones que se hacia al chocar con al pared solo producían mas perverso deleite en el joven azul.

-¡Más, amo por favor, más!- pidió como vil ramera el héroe

-Claro que si- respondió de forma entre cortada el bicolor

Con aquella petición en mente, Shadow le tomo fuertemente de las caderas (N.A: si son "caderas" ya que la cadera esta hecha de varios huesos) para así tener un mejor apoyo y poder entrar aun más en el chico arrancando de él aun mas gemidos, eso solo lo incitaba más, se apoyo bien en el suelo y sujeto con más fuerza las púas, a si las ya de por si fuertes envestidas se volvieron peores aumentando su ritmo y fuerza, otorgando al chico un nuevo placer, aquel ínfimo punto en su interior que era golpeado una y otra vez haciéndole ver pequeños puntos de luz con cada nuevo golpe, un placer inconmensurable le inundo cuando alcanzo su propio orgasmo derramándose sobre el pétreo suelo, Shadow al sentir el ya estrecho cuerpo de Sonic apretarse aun más no pudo retenerlo más y se corrió en su interior bañando sus entrañas con su liquido seminal.

Al igual que como había entrado, salió del chico al tiempo que lo soltaba, este se desplomo sobre el suelo inconsciente, durante unos segundo admiro su trabajo y se maravillo viendo su semen salir del chico.

-Bien si me disculpas debo encontrar a alguien menos retorcido que tú- le dijo a un desmayado Sonic

Internamente Shadow sonrío, sabía muy bien que una vez que él chico se corría y se desmayaba no había poder en la tierra capaz de hacerle revivir en un buen rato, por lo cual tendría un amplio campo para hacer de las suyas sin tener al chiquillo sobre el para interrumpir.

* * *

Nat: Yay perversiones y parafilias un tema muy tabú en muchas partes del mundo ¿No creen? En fin esta fic esta en proceso de ponerse pior…tal vez, quizás no lo se ya lo decidiré después por ahora dedicare mi energía a mis fics…así es concentrare mi Ki en mis arranques de imaginación para hacerlos mas mejor, como sea, los dejo por ahora


	3. Chapter 3

El viento resoplo con fuerza haciendo que sus púas chocaran las unas con las otras creando una delicada sinfonía que aparentemente solo él podía oír, estaba completamente ensimismado al grado que no podía escuchar las olas romper contras rocas. Aun era temprano, el cielo azul y sol altivo brillaba en el centro de la bóveda celeste. Aquel era el único momento del día en que podía ir a sentarse en el faro del puerto, la idea de hacer aquello al atardecer se le hacia trillado y muy romántico, estaría bien si existiera alguien con quien compartir un atardecer en aquel lugar tan preciado por él. Soltó un largo suspiro que sostuvo un par de segundos para después recostarse contra una pared y ver el azul cielo que se extendía, perdía y fundía con el mar, entrecerró sus ojos y se volvió a hundir dentro de si mismo.

Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de culpas, tristeza y odio asía mismo, su pecho se comenzó a hinchar de sentimientos y emociones repulsivas que le causaban fuertes arcadas, que respaldadas con el aroma marino resultaban mil veces peores, recuerdos tristes y horripilantes salieron de los mas profundo de su mente gritando y arañando como demonios hambrientos.

Se empezó a ahogar dentro de si mismo haciendo que se incorporara de golpe, pero en vez de sentir el golpe del aire marino, su rostro choco con algo suave y ligeramente perfumado por loción y algo de sudor, se podría decir que era un aroma masculino, alejo un poco el rostro y dirigió su mirada asía arriba y se deslumbro por el sol, sin remedio alguno bajo su mirada y vio el resto del cuerpo de quien estaba ahí, era un cuerpo estilizado y aerodinámico, y se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre él (N.A: horcajadas es como comúnmente se monta a caballo).

-¿Te gusta lo que vez Silver?- pregunto sin pena alguna el extraño

El chico por su parte se puso tenso y nervioso, trato con toda su alma de ignorar esa voz, lo deseo con el corazón.

-¿Nervioso?- volvió a preguntar tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos –No seas así, anda abre esos lindos ojitos y deja ver su hermoso tesoro-

-Shadow…no…por favor- rogo de forma apenas audible

-Anda Silv quiero ver tus ojitos hermosos- susurro rozando los delicados labios

-¡Dije que no!-

Silver con toda su fuerza empujo al erizo mayor contra el barandal del faro, Shadow por su parte quedo aturdido por el repentino empujón y el sacudir de su cabeza por tal acción, aprovechando la oportunidad el joven plateado huyo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, sabia que era inútil, Shadow siempre traía consigo esa endemoniada esmeralda chaos, no le importo y continuo corriendo por la playa, debía llegar a un sitio seguro, con el team chaotix o incluso con Eggman, no le importaba solo quería estar seguro y alejado de aquella figura que le perturbaba y atraía. Cerró los ojos un segundo y lo siguiente que supo fue que iba en caída.

Con movimientos lentos y torpes se fue incorporando, lo primero que noto fue el sabor de la arena y la sangre que se arremolinaban en el interior de su boca.

-Eso parece doloroso- le dijo muy calmado el de ojos rubí ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

Eso solo causo que el chico se tensara de nuevo

-Tranquilo, no te quiero herir solo revisare la herida-

-No te creo- respondió con voz temblorosa Silver

-¿Y por que no me crees?-

-Por que Sonic me dijo como eres y que clase de jueguitos te gustan-

-¿Enserio y que mas te dijo?- cuestiono con voz seria

-Te acercas muy amable pretendiendo estar profundamente enamorado pero no sientes nada en realidad, solo lujuria y deseo por poseer a alguien joven-

-_Jodido boca floja del estúpido de Sonic, así que te adelantaste, deberé recordar eso-_ pensó sin perder la calma y compostura

-Así que mejor aléjate de mi, no quiero nada que ver contigo Shadow-

-_Valiente el chiquillo ¿he?-_ lo miro durante un segundo y luego hablo -¿Y te dio la información entera?-

-¿De…de que hablas?-

-Sonic y yo fuimos novios ¿sabias? Pero digamos que las cosas que las cosas no resultaron como debían, él siempre preocupado por su imagen como héroe y amigo, prefirió el placer del reconocimiento en vez del placer de ser amado con defectos y virtudes, por lo que el muy cabron me abandono-

-¿Por que habría de creerte?-

-¿Por qué no? Si crees en Sonic y en sus amigos ¿Por qué no creer en alguien como yo que también es de sus amigos?- con cuidado lo acerco más a el –Además el te envidia, tienes poder que el jamás conocerá o comprenderá, además eres mas hermoso que el y te ves aun mas joven y deseable-

Silver se quedo quieto al ver la cara de Shadow acercarse a la suya y en acto reflejo cerro sus ojos, mas no sintió el suave rose de los labios al entregar un beso, en vez de ello sintió a Shadow aspirar el aroma que se asentaba en su cuello y luego soltar el aire sobre la delicada piel que rodeaba una arteria de alta importancia, eso le arranco de los labios un suspiro infectado por un poco de placer.

-Además…te envidia por que tú eres virgen mi pequeño Silver- ronroneo besando la fina piel

-¿Co…como sabes?-

-Por que lo huelo-

Esa frase le arranco de forma interna una risita, por que le recordaba el libro que hacia semanas había terminado, "El Perfume" de Patrick Süskind, se había imaginado al joven Jean Baptiste recorriendo las pequeñas y desoladas calles del París de antaño buscando jóvenes vírgenes que desprendían el dulce perfume que tanto amaba, volvió a reír asía sus adentros al pensar en Shadow caracterizando a aquel hombrecillo grotesco, pero aun que reía temía a la idea de acabar como aquellas chicas, en una botellita de perfume sumamente apreciada y deseada.

Shadow sintió los suaves movimientos productos de las risitas del joven, pero no le dio mas importancia de la que merecía, todo lo que quería en ese momento era invadir la intimidad del niño con su hombría, oírlo gemir y suplicar por que se detuviera o tan siquiera fuese amable sabiendo que era su primera vez, pero pro su puesto él haría caso omiso se sus suplicas y se lo daría como se le diera la gana, con rudeza y sin piedad o con amabilidad y gentileza, por su puesto optaría por ser cruel y desalmado, ¿Por qué habría de dar misericordia durante otra fornicada mas? No había amor entre ellos, solo lujuria por parte de él y sumisión por parte de Silver.

De repente aquel pequeño acto de besos se fue transformando en algo más, sin permiso o consideración con un brazo lo sostuvo de firmemente para evitar que escapase mientras que con su mano libre se entretuvo acariciando la zona púbica para luego empezar a descender lentamente.

-Ba…Basta ¡Shadooooow!- gimió con fuerza al sentir la mano de su captor alrededor de su miembro

Shadow no hizo caso y continúo con su tarea de darle cierto placer a su presa.

-DIj…Dije que ¡Basta!-

Sacando fuerza de flaqueza, por segunda vez el joven de plata se defendió ante la proximidad de Shadow, pero en esta ocasión no le empujo, es vez de eso su subconsciente le ordeno al resto del cuerpo hacer algo aun mas estúpido…un puñetazo fue su arma de auto defensa, Silver estuvo consciente de cómo su puño choco con la mejilla del ojos de rubí y en que momento le fue obsequiada su libertad, la cual no dudo en reclamar, y así aprovechando el momento de confusión huyo a sabiendas que el erizo negro no le seguía.

-_¡Cabron!-_ grito en su mente el erizo mientras se revisaba la boca – _¡SI el idiota me hubiera roto el labio, en estos momentos su virginal culito ya estaría siendo madreado por mi!-_

Con cierto dejo de resignación el erizo más grande se quedo viendo en la dirección en la que el más joven había huido, pesando como acercarse a ese niño para poder reclamarlo como suyo, una idea acudió a su mente…una excelente idea que ya estaba empezando a desarrollar en el más obscuro lumbral de su retorcida y enfermiza mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Entro corriendo en el taller tan rápido como pudo, la respiración agitada y el corazón tan acelerado que podía oír lo latir en sus orejas, se sentía mareado casi asqueado. Con cuidado camino por el desastre de herramienta y diferentes objetos por ahí regados, se acercó al pequeño sofá que ahí había, sin embargo no fue capaz de llegar a él y acostarse, en vez de eso se recostó sobre el helado suelo de concreto. El frio lo relajo un poco, la náusea comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, antes de darse cuenta ya se había quedado dormido.

Ahí tumbado, inmóvil y con sus sueños en blanco, se podría decir que estaba muerto, cualquiera lo hubiese pensado al verlo así, pero respiraba, eso era lo único que impedía llegar a tal veredicto, su lenta y casi imperceptible respiración; un muy claro signo de que dormía o tan siquiera lo intentaba.

Todos los ruidos y cualquier movimiento no eran lo suficiente como para despertarlo, pero si lo fue el suave rose de la tela contra su espalda y un par de manos acariciándole, eso basto para hacerlo despertar completamente sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo Silver- susurro la tierna voz de una mujer

-¿Vainilla?- pregunto un muy atontado Silver

Frente a los cansados ojos de Silv se encontraban Vainilla, en su rostro estaba dibujada la más terrible expresión de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- pregunto Vainilla con voz maternal

-S…si, solo estoy mareado y lleno de arena, y creo tengo hambre-

-Bien en ese caso, te preparare un buen baño caliente y algo ligero para que comas, ¿Qué te parece?- sugirió la coneja sonriendo de forma calmada

-Eso…- empezó a decir el erizo plateado pensando como negarse pero no podía decirle que no a una mujer como ella –Estaría perfecto-

-Está bien cariño, ve adentro y quédate en la sala, nada de quedarse tirado en el suelo y enfermar-

-Sí, así será- susurro mientras se levantaba del regazo de aquella figura materna

-Bien, anda ve y recuéstate en un sillón cómodo y ve algo de televisión-

Haciendo caso de las indicaciones, Silver camino con paso lento y torpe, en su mente solo lo podía comparar con la forma en que desplazaban los zombis en las películas de terror de los años cincuenta, y realmente se sentía como uno.

Cuando llego a la sala solo se tumbó sobre el sillón más cómodo de todos, entero su rostro entre los cojines y ahí se quedó tendido, nuevamente inmóvil y con la respiración muy lenta, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo y mete no fueron reclamados por el sueño, eso era lo menos que él quería.

-¿Silver, estas despierto cariño?-

-Si Vainilla, lo estoy-

-Perfecto, el baño ya está listo para ti, así mejor entra de una vez antes de que el agua se enfrié-

-Sí, enseguida voy-

-Bueno, mientras te preparare algo de comer-

Para cuando se logró sentar ella ya no estaba más ahí, posiblemente ya se encontraba en la cocina, ahora entendía porque Vector sentía ese ferviente amor así por Vainilla, la mujer era una verdadera santa y buena madre, no solo con su hija, si no con todos aquellos que la rodeaban.

Otra vez por los pasillos deambulaba el zombi, con su único propósito de llegar al baño y vaya que se sintió aliviado de estar ahí, el ligero aroma a hierbas, que muy posiblemente tenían como propósito algún tipo de uso medicinal, realmente le calmaron los nervios al grado que con toda velocidad se quitó las pocas prendas que usaba y saco las cosas que escondía entre sus púas. Una vez que se deshizo de esas cosas se metió con cuidado en el agua tibia y olorosa a hierbas, antes de que diera cuenta ya se encontraba entre ese delicioso punto entre la consciencia y el sueño profundo, estaba en un total estado zombi.

Aun dentro de aquella imitación de sueños sentía las sucias manos de Shadow, eso solo lo hacía sentir peor, lo asqueaba aún más, incluso se sentía sucio como si lo hubiesen revolcado en lodo y basura todo al mismo tiempo, la primer arcada de asco le causo una punzada de dolor en el estómago, debía haber alguna forma de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en la tarde… ¿Pero cómo? No había forma de hacerlo o eso él pensaba, quizás cuando llegara a su casa sus libros le harían olvidar, claro que el efecto sería más rápido si le daba unos cuantos sorbos a la botella de vino que le había obsequiado Rouge, si eso sí que serviría y resultaría muy efectivo.

Dio gracias de que sus pulmones empezaran a arder y a exigir el tan vital y necesario aire, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salió a la superficie y respiro hondamente pese a que esto le causo un suave pero agradable ardor, el viejo recuerdo natural de que estaba vivo…el dolor puro. Un dolor que solo se acrecentó mientras raspaba con fuerza todo su cuerpo, al grado que casi hubiera estado dispuesto a arrancarse la piel y meterla a la lavadora.

Cuando al fin su delicioso baño había terminado se tomó su tiempo en parte para dejar que su enrojecida piel recuperara su color natural y por otra parte se tomaba su tiempo para "mimarse", para secar sus púas usando una toalla y un peine, en vez de usar la secadora.

Al salir de ahí ya le esperaba la comida casera más deliciosa que jamás en su vida hubiera podido comer, en ese rato que estuvo ahí se sintió tan amado como era posible, un amor sincero, un amor de madre increíblemente aplastante, en ese momento fue capaz de olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba. Pero claro, todo tiene un fin y el fin llego cuando Tails lo llevo de regreso a su casa.

Durante el viaje en su mente gritaban dos lados opuestos, primero el lado completamente acobardado que gritaba con toda su fuerza "¡Te hubieras quedado ahí con ellos, Vainilla te habría abrazado toda la noche si así lo pedias, estarías seguro y no recordarías nada!", pero el otro lado, su lado racional sabía que sería una pésima idea; conocía a Shadow y estaba en la advertencia de que el haría lo que fuera por obtener lo que más deseaba y anhelaba, que en este caso sería él, no podía exponer a sus amigos a algo como eso, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, jamás lo tendría.

-¿Qué pasa Silver, estas muy callado?- pregunto el zorrito sin apartar la vista del frente

-Es solo…que no me siento muy bien que digamos, estoy algo atontado-

-¿Por qué, te paso algo?- en su voz estaba una nota de terror

-Yo…estuve en la playa, como todos los días- espero tratando de encontrar la forma de suprimir lo que había pasado –Y me adentre demasiado al agua…-

-¿Tú, en el agua? Jamás has hecho eso- interrumpió muy sorprendido el chico

-Lo sé, solo se me ocurrió que siempre voy haya pero jamás he entrado al agua y esta fue la primera vez-

-Ya veo ¿Y dime que te pasó?-

-Pues como dije, me adentre demasiado y estúpidamente cerré los ojos por lo que no vi la ola que se alzaba frente a mí, lo siguiente que supe fue que me había sido revolcado y creo trague mucha agua o no sé, solo me siento mal-

-En ese caso te hubieses quedado con nosotros en vez de regresar a tu hogar como siempre- dijo en tono de reproche el pequeño

-No, gracias, pero no- respondió tratando de sonar amable –Estaré bien, no te preocupes-

Frente a él, el joven genio gruño no muy satisfecho por la respuesta dada por su compañero, a Silver no le importó y continúo viendo a un punto muerto en el espacio.

Tails aun preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo, no se atrevió a dejarlo en el mismo lugar de siempre, en esa ocasión y guiado por el miedo, lo dejo tan cerca de su casa como el Tornado le permitía.

-No me puedo acercar más- musito Tails ante algo obvio

-No te preocupes, así está perfecto, realmente te lo agradezco- por primera vez su voz sonaba sincera

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros solo por hoy?-

-Segurísimo- mintió mientras de un salto bajaba del Tornado

-Bien, pero por si acaso toma esto- le dijo Tails con tono autoritario al tiempo que le entregaba un radio –Si nos necesitas solo enciéndelo ¿Si? Te prometo que vendremos tan rápido como podamos-

-Si Tails te lo juro-

-Bueno, te veo mañana Silv-

Con esa última frase el joven genio se fue de ahí dejando solo a Silver y el radio, que ahora representaba un punto de cordura, apoyo, una mantita en la cual se podría esconder si se aterrorizaba, al menos no estaría solo.

En cuanto entro en su casa de inmediato corrió a darse un segundo baño, aun se sentía sucio, posiblemente sin importar cuantas veces se bañara, esa sensación de suciedad seguiría ahí un par de semanas, ni aun que se bañara en cloro y acido al mismo tiempo se quitaría la sensación antes de lo deseado.

Tal y como lo había predicho, un buen libro y esa deliciosa botella de vino que aunado con el ensordecedor de la fuerte lluvia de primavera, vaya que si se le empezó a borrar la memoria, es cierto, en la mañana se sentiría terrible gracias a la señora resaca, pero no recordaría nada.

El tiempo indiferente voló lenta y perezosamente para el erizo plateado, por lo que al ver el reloj de la pared por poco le dio al ataque al ver que ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, bastante tarde para él.

-Demonios- susurro levantándose con torpeza –Ya es tarde y sigo despierto y ebrio…-vio la botella de vino contra la luz –Solo queda un chorrito de vinito para mí- canturreo mientras se bebía lo último que quedaba dentro de la botella de color verde –Y ahora damas y caballeros YO me voy a dormir- sentencio caminando lentamente asía su habitación.

Más, a poco de llevar a su cuarto y poder tirarse en su mullida cama un sonido lo alerto bastante, el inconfundible sonido de la madera al ser golpeada con un puño, pero no era el típico sonido de alguien que va de visita, era el sonido de alguien que pide ayuda y que está desesperado por ser salvado.

A pesar del miedo y el terror que ahora le invadía se acercó a la puerta y con sumo cuidado levanto el pequeño pestillo para ver quien requería tan desesperadamente de su ayuda, afuera en medio de la obscuridad vio la clara silueta de Sonic, se sentido tremendamente aliviado de que fuera el famoso héroe, pero cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del picaporte un haz de luz revelo al verdadero visitante.

-_¡Shadow!-_ grito con fuerza su instinto de supervivencia

Guiado por esa vocecilla de inmediato salto asía atrás pegándose a la pared dejando pegado a la puerta a su ebrio yo, su corazón agito y apretado contra su pecho parecía a punto de explotar, estallar en miles de pedazos.

-¿Silver?- lo llamo lastimeramente el erizo azabache

El interpelado no hablo a causa de su miedo

-Silver…por favor te lo ruego déjame entrar- lloriqueo con verdadera agonía –Te lo ruego…te lo suplico, déjame entrar-

Silver se quedó ahí congelado

-Por favor… ¡Por favor!-

-¿¡Po…Porque habría de dejarte entrar!- grito un muy furioso erizo – ¡Me intentaste violar! ¿Y ahora tienes la poca decencia de venir a MI casa y pedir MI ayuda como si nada?-

-Lo sé y lo siento, realmente lo siento…solo no quiero que me perdones-

-¿¡Y entonces, quieres que sea tu puta barata!-

-¡No! Solo quiero…que me salves de morir… ¡Silver no quiero morir!-

La voz de Shadow era real algo lleno de miedo y terror a la muerte, pero no debía caer tan fácilmente, no se podía permitir algo así

-¿A que le temes Shadow, que no se supone que eres todo un cabron valiente que nada le importa?-

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Temo a Eggman y a los GUN, ellos temo con cada fibra de mi ser- lloriqueo nuevamente –Ambos, van a ser los nuevos protagonistas de la Gallina de los Huevos de oro…Silver…me mataran y me abrirán para saber que me hace especial y usarme en sus para sus propósitos egoístas y estúpidos-

Durante un diminuto instante Silver pensó que aquello no podía ser posible pero, sabía mejor que nadie que había una fuerte posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto, ambos tanto Eggman como los GUN llevaban algo de tiempo muy calmados y explotando un poco al erizo de ojos rubí.

-Silver…no me dejes morir como un perro, solo déjame entrar para que mis heridas se curen y luego me iré-

-_¡Espera un segundo! ¿Dijo "heridas"? O Dios santo ¿Shadow está herido?- _pensó muy para sus adentros

-Bien…ya entendí, me iré y ya jamás me veras…muchas gracias de todas formas-

Silver escucho la succión de la suela de los zapatos al caminar y para antes de que decidiera de que era una mala idea ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Espera, vuelve!- grito Silver tratando de alcanzar a Shadow

Al oír la voz del erizo más joven se giró y lo vio correr debajo de la lluvia para llegar a él, sonrío con verdadera alegría al ver que el joven lo salvaría, no moriría como un perro, viviría solo un poco más, pero…lo siguiente que supo fue que caía asía al fango.

De golpe se incorporó, un tanto aturdido por la velocidad con la que se había levantado y al mismo tiempo desorientado por desconocer el lugar en que estaba, todo estaba obscuro, lo único que tenía cerca era una vela que no daba mucha luz.

-Vaya ya despertaste-

-¿Silver?-

El interpelado se acercándose al ínfimo punto de luz que proporcionaba la vela.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto tratando de reconocer el lugar

-Estamos en el cuarto de visitas de mi casa, y como ya abras notado se fue la luz-

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono muy curioso

-Por culpa de los malditos relámpagos o truenos lo que sea, el punto es que mataron mi mini planta de energía, así que hasta mañana cuando vaya a ver a Tails tendremos energía-

-¿No hay forma de que te comuniques con ellos?-

-No, ya intente con el radio que me dejo, pero simplemente no me responden, no sé porque-

-No te preocupes ya te responderán-

-Eso espero- susurro más para sí mismo que para ambos –Bien si necesitas algo, mi cuarto esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Silver sonrío levemente en la obscuridad para luego apagar la vela con un solo y simple soplido, si dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta.

-¿Silver?-

-¿Si, Shadow?-

-Muchas gracias por salvarme-

-No hay de que, por cierto me tome la libertad de vendarte las heridas-

Con eso último Silver salió del cuarto dejando solo al erizo negro, a su "vampiro", su adicción, aquel ser que tanto le intrigaba y al mismo tiempo que tanto miedo le causaba, al menos sabía que el deplorable estado en el que estaba no podría hacerle absolutamente nada.

Por otro lado, erizo azabache tuvo que ahogar su risas con ayuda de las miles de almohadas que estaban a su alrededor para ahogar su risa de autosuficiencia, felicidad y malicia pura.

-_Silver- _pensó soltando un leve ronroneo_ –Eres tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan, pero tan imbécil, pero como sea ya estoy adentro y ya nada ni nadie te podrá ayudar-_

Sin miedo alguno Shadow salió la cama y se deshizo de los vendajes dejando al descubierto su hermoso y sano cuerpo ya sin rastros de heridas. Al fin era hora de reclamar algo que era suyo…o que lo sería muy pronto.


End file.
